guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chi Li
Skill Template Crusade Because nobody else has yet, I'll just pass on a big thanks for starting the mass migration to the new skill template. It was a long thankless job, but now it's just a long job :) Just FYI, Echo was the skill that Pansola did all the testing on, as a consequence it looks like it's been moved to the new template but in fact the formatting is currently in some testing state of Pansola's. But as long as you're referring to Project:Style and formatting/Skills (which it looks like you are) that's ok. However I think you've changed the order slightly in the template, you've put the description above the stats and added a return (/n). It appears to look exactly the same but any reason why you changed it? --Xasxas256 07:33, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :The reason for the (not so obvious) change is quite simple: I'm just copying the contents of the skillbox from the Skills' page to the template and most of them were in different order. This should not matter though, because references to the elements of the template are made by their respective name, not their position in the template (someone please correct me if I'm wrong). This way the long job is a bit easier:) And yes, the basis for the new templates is just a copy-and-paste from the Style and formatting page. --Chi Li 07:38, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ha ha I followed the discussions on implementing the new templates without really paying much attention to the original skill pages :P Seems like a perfectly fine explanation to me although I wonder if Project:Style and formatting/Skills should mention that elite = is unnecessary for non elite skills... Anyway I'll let you get back to it while you're on a roll :) --Xasxas256 08:12, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Zoosh, way to go, keep it up. Meanwhile I'll keep adding +del tags to unused images ;p --Tinarto 03:26, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Thanks for your tireless work on the skill boxes ^^ — Skuld 05:06, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :The Work on migrating Skill Info to separate Skillbox Templates is finished - for now. And don't forget this was the work of many (Chrono traveller, Draygo Korvan and others), not just mine :) --Chi Li ::Thank God, maybe now RecentChanges will be useful again... erh, ahem, I mean good work all ya'll! --Bishop (rap| ) 12:12, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::And there was much rejoicing! :) --Chrono traveller 12:14, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Hehe, I went to finish up the Rangers skills quick reference, only to found someone else had finished it! Good work :) - Jack 14:27, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ¾ I seem to remember us deciding to use 3/4 instead of the character to allow more compatibility and easier reading, would you agree ¾ was harder to read than 3/4? — Skuld 09:31, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :I was not sure if there was some consensus about the format of these fractional numbers, but since I didn't find anything I changed some occurences of 3/4 to ¾. To be honest I didn't actually compare that to the sup/sub variant, but I must agree the latter is more readable. I'll soon go through some more Skill box Templates and will change what I find (including my already commited changes to #188, #189 and #190) to the corresponding sup/sub. --Chi Li 09:37, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::The discussion I found (brought up to me on my user talk page) was here Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills/Archive 2 The way I interpret that, the #188, #189, #190 was favored over 3/4. Was there more discussion somewhere else? Not to bring up old arguments, but I think that 3/4, is horrendously ugly, and is less preferable than any of ¾, 3/4 or 0.75. But thats just me. Edit: While and formatting/Skills/Everything Example is out of date (doesn't use templates) it also uses ¾.--Chrono traveller 10:00, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::Well, after reading the discussion on the page you linked and from what I found in the various sill pages I modified to conform to the new template I'd say: according to these sources there never was a final decision. As it is (from Skuld's and my point of view) easier to read with a mainstream browser (Firefox, Opera, IE) I'll continue to use sup/sub for now. In fact I hope to see all of these fractionals looking the same soon. :::If somewhere in the depths of the wiki or by a new discussion (maybe initiated by my changes) there is at some point a final decision as to how these fractionals should be formatted, I'll volunteer to change each and every skill page to conform with that standard. But what I want to see is every skill using the same format even for so little detail like these fractionals. :::I Agree with Chrono traveller, that the sup/sub isn't exactly beautiful, but it's (at least with the Browsers I looked at it) much more readable than the #190 variant. And that's why I'd vote for keeping the sup/sub over the #190. --Chi Li 10:24, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :I move that Gravewit install the latex plugin and we could make all the pretty fractions we could possibly desire using \frac{3}{4} , but until that happens, and readability is a concern, I'll go with the / method. Though I don't see the readability of ¾ being a problem. --Chrono traveller 10:39, 7 June 2006 (CDT) I just started a topic concerning the format of these fractions here and would appreciate your input there. --Chi Li 04:24, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Your user page You should put something on it. It's good karma. And I hate red links I cannot fix. ;) --Bishop (rap| ) 12:18, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :That's on my ToDo list, but you wouldn't know because I have yet to put my ToDo list on my User Page :) And I just began to like the red link beneath my red Chili --Chi Li 12:26, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::FYI: Your user page is up to #7 on the GuildWiki most wanted pages list: :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:30, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::You could still change your signature to color the name red if it is important to you. If you color it even slightly differently than ordinary red links, you won't hear a peep outta me on the matter, either. On a related note, I like the chili. All the cool kids have icons. But not me. I have tatoos on a butt. I feel left out. --Bishop (rap| ) 13:39, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::Behold. I am no longer without icon. Merely without imagination. -- Bishop rap| ] 14:20, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Tach auch! Just a warm welcome for a fellow German. Keep up the good work, dude! When you asked about the meaning of "recover" on Category talk:Slang & Terminology#agree with move you should have mentioned that you're German, and I simply would have translated. But because of your nickname I assumed you were Chinese or something. Doh! Didn't get the reference to that spicy . -- Tetris L (a loyal fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers ;)) -- 14:18, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Errr .... I just realized you didn't actually say you're German, only that German is your native language. Maybe you're Swiss or Austrian? In that case: Grüezi woll or griaß di! -- 14:24, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the welcome! Fellow German is correct btw ;). The translation on that talk page wouldn't have helped me either. I wasn't too sure if I had polluted Recentchanges too much with my (minor) edits and so wasn't sure what that statement was meant to tell me. :Ha ha for the spicy Chi Li reference :) That was meant to be a little riddle and you're partly on the right track. There's more about Chi Li to come, but I'll say no more for now. --Chi Li 15:49, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::'lo. Ich sag auch mal hi. Just saying hi. :) --Nilles 07:01, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Ruby, ruby, ruby will you be mine.. We don't record Ruby drops in a creature's page. At least I am sure for Factions we don't. Any creature in Faction can drop a ruby or a sapphire. --Karlos 11:57, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :We don't in prophecies either. It seems like Rubies and Sapphires have a very small chance to drop on any creature in the game, with increased chances at higher monster levels. --Draygo Korvan 12:05, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I was sure if we don't record that someone would tell me :) I couldn't remember how the discussion on that topic ended, so I just added it and hoped someone would correct me if I was wrong. --Chi Li 13:03, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Bye, Bye So does this mean you're out? --Xasxas256 05:43, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Broken redirect I'm guessing that the page User:Chi Li/Test/Enery Surge can be marked for deletion as it's a misspelling, but I wanted to leave it up to your determination as it's in your user space. The article is currently a broken redirect to another page that itself has been deleted. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:42, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Edit: Then again, I just noticed that your only post in the last five days was to remove text from your user page with the edit summary "Bye Bye". Not sure if that means you're leaving the wiki or not, but as it's only a redirect, and a broken one at that, I'll mark User:Chi Li/Test/Enery Surge for deletion now. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:45, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)